Ever the Same
by Jenasys Loveless Lovecraft
Summary: An AU Caryl fic, no ZA (no zombie apocalypse) where Carol works in a diner because Ed is unemployed and she meets Daryl. It's starts off platonic but slowly evolves into an affair. Disclaimer: Idea is from kathleensmilesfandomstuff on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not Mine :(**

* * *

**Chapter One-Ever the Same**

**"Just let me hold you while you're falling apart**  
**Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down"**

* * *

Carol shifted her weight from one foot to the other, stifling the urge to sigh. The two women in front of her were nitpicking the menu. Questions about everything from the salad dressing to the ice in the drinks. If they were so opinionated they should have chosen a different place to spend their lunch break instead of Dale's Dine-In.

The stuffy women finally ordered hamburgers and fries, with no salt. Carol forced a smile, though she was gripping her notepad a little tighter as she headed toward the kitchen. Noting that a group of men had taken seats at a table in the corner, looking around for their waitress.

Her co-worker, Andrea, passed her with her hands full of food. The blonde gave her a sympathetic smile, apparently having witnessed her exchange with the women a few moments before.

"Hey," Maggie Greene said, appearing beside Carol after she handed the order over. "You gonna need help with those guys?" She nodded toward the men in the corner.

"Probably," Carol admitted. "I'll find you." Maggie gave her a nod and disappeared.

Carol filled her lungs with air and started toward the group. Her feet ached, her head hurt, arms sore, even her fingers felt numb. She'd been at this job for nearly a month now and she still hadn't gotten used to it. The group of men in the corner were covered in dirt and talking in loud voices.

"What'll it be, boys?" she asked, trying to hide the tiredness she knew was seeping into her voice. Helpless to fight it anymore.

One at a time, the men's eyes raked over her before giving their order. Walking back to the kitchen she glanced up at the clock over the register, it was just after twelve o'clock. It would be another five hours before she got off. Clenching her jaw, she took the plates from the window and hustled over to the two stuffy women from before. She knew they probably weren't going to be leaving her a big tip in the first place but she didn't want to give them a reason to stiff her completely.

The bells over the doors clanged signaling a new arrival. Another group of people, seven in all. They took seats at two tables in her section and she allowed herself a heavy sigh.

-line break-

Carol didn't arrive home that night until close to midnight. Her co-worker Jacqui called in at the last minute to say she couldn't make it. Her husband Jim had fallen ill again and she needed to stay with him. Dale operated a twenty-four hour restaurant. As he liked to say, "We're not always doing business but we're always open."

When she closed the door behind her the atmosphere of the house immediately threatened to choke her. Ed was upstairs in bed, of course. It was where he stayed now, ever since he'd lost his job at the furniture factory. That was why Carol had been forced to look for a job herself. They were in danger of losing their house, their bills overdue and their kitchen bare. She did what she had to do to take care of Sophia. Ed didn't care, he sat around watching TV and eating everything she brought into the house.

Quietly, she walked into the kitchen. Sophia had washed the dishes and straightened up a little. There were no leftovers in the fridge and Carol had to assume they hadn't eaten. She crept up the stairs and slipped into her sleeping daughter's room. Laying a hand gently on her shoulder, she shook her awake.

The girl blinked in the darkness. "Mom?"

"I brought you a cheeseburger," Carol said, pushing the sandwich into her hands. "No fries this time, though." She smiled.

Sophia sat up and clicked on her lamp. "Thanks," she said excitedly. Almost tearing the paper in pieces in her haste to get to the sandwich.

"Slow down, sweetie, no one's going to take it from you," Carol said with a smile.

"You look tired," her daughter observed.

"I'll be fine."

The girl chewed slowly now. "Can't you find a better job?"

"I don't really have a lot of options," she said patiently. A high school diploma didn't get you very far these days. She hadn't gotten the chance to go to college because of Ed and she regretted it immensely now.

"Couldn't you go back to school now though?" Sophia asked, they'd had this conversation before.

"We can't afford it. This is the best option right now. Things will get better, I promise." She leaned forward and placed a kiss to Sophia's forehead. "Just hang in there, kiddo. We'll be okay. We always are."

Sophia stared at her, wanting to believe her mother's words. "Okay," she said finally. "If you say so. Is dad ever getting another job?"

Carol stiffened. "I don't know," she said honestly. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. Sweet dreams." She gave her daughter another kiss and left her to her meal. Pausing outside her daughter's room, she looked in the direction of her own. She took a deep breath and headed back downstairs without a sound. For a few days now, she'd been keeping clothes in the laundry room. Now she slipped into an old t-shirt and some shorts to sleep in and went to the couch to go to sleep.

She had been telling Ed she was sleeping on the couch because she'd come in so late and didn't want to wake him. That was partly true because if she woke him she would surely be in for a beating. The main reason was that she couldn't stand to be around him anymore than she had to. He'd never been all that great of a husband and he certainly wasn't winning any father of the year awards anytime soon. Ever since losing his job though, he'd gotten worse. Losing his temper over the slightest thing, hitting her harder and more often. Neglecting his daughter, choosing to eat his fill and letting Sophia starve. He didn't even seem to care about their financial situation that was bringing Carol to tears every night.

Settling into the cushions, she listened to the stillness of the house. The family pictures on the wall seemed fake. Sophia's most recent school picture was framed on the coffee table. Carol stared at it, tears falling from her eyes as she stared at the picture. She and Sophia shared the same hollow eyed look and it was killing her.

-line break-

"Daryl, get your brother out of here!" the supervisor, Nick yelled across the room.

The man in question looked up from the motorcycle we was working on and sighed. Merle Dixon sat on the hood of a car, waving a wrench in the air and threatening to let it go at any moment. Daryl stood up, wiping his hands on the rag he kept in his back pocket.

"Come on, Merle, let's go," he said.

"Nah, baby brother, everythin's all right here," Merle said, his speech slurring just a little.

"No, come on, Nicky said ya gotta go." He didn't want to go near Merle while he had that wrench in his hand. Luckily Merle dropped it when his head snapped up to look at Daryl.

"So? Fuck wha' Nicky says. I work here, I'm here to work."

"How ya gonna work when you're three sheets to the wind?" Daryl snapped. "C'mon." He pulled his brother from the car, Merle struggling at first. "Gimme your keys."

"I can drive," Merle protested, shoving him roughly. "I drove here didn't I?"

There was a struggle but Daryl got the keys and shoved his brother in the cab of the truck. To his surprise, Merle was silent for most of the drive. Speaking for the first time, he said, "Hey, Darlena," Instantly, Daryl bristled. He hated that nickname. "Why don't you pull in there, we can get somethin' to eat. Be good for me." He patted his tummy to emphasize his point.

Though he wanted to refuse, he said nothing. Daryl parked the truck and the brothers went inside. Merle walking on his own, not stumbling anymore.

"I don't know why you wanna do this to yourself," Daryl muttered to him as they opened the door.

"Shut up," Merle snapped. His eyes carefully scanned each face in the small diner before finally deflating, obviously disappointed. He let Daryl lead him to a booth. A pretty blonde waitress approached them promptly. She sighed when she recognized the brothers.

"Dixon, she's not here today. And you need to leave her alone," Andrea told him. "Her and her sister."

Merle looked up at her. "What the fuck you goin' on about? Just came to get somethin' to eat with my baby brother. Is that all right with you?"

Daryl shook his head at him, embarrassed by his behavior.

"Yeah, alright," Andrea said. "What do you want?"

"Coffee." Merle sniffed. "Black. And don't spit in it."

She smirked. "How about you, Daryl?"

"Eggs. With bacon. And coffee."

Andrea gave him a nod he didn't see and walked away.

"Merle-"

"Don't start with me, Darlena. Not right now." He rubbed his hands over his face.

"You gotta problem. Piss ass drunk and it ain't even ten in the mornin'. Nicky might fire your ass after the way you was behavin' earlier," Daryl said monotonously. "It's your own damn fault and you know it."

"I do know it," Merle snapped. "Just fuckin' shut up already."

Daryl shook his head. Andrea brought his breakfast and he ate in silence, watching Merle pour salt in his coffee and stare into it as if it were telling him the secret of the universe.

"That coffee taste good?" Daryl asked.

"'S'alright." Merle finally took a sip and grimaced. "Tastes like fuckin' shit."

"Cause ya been pourin' salt in it, dumbass."

Merle shot him a death glare. "You bout fuckin' done so we can go?"

Daryl took his last bite of eggs and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

They stood up together and started to leave. Merle wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into one of the waitresses, almost knocking her down. On pure instinct, Daryl's hand happened to shoot out and grab her wrist, keeping her from busting her ass. She had a pretty face, with blue eyes and graying hair. She started to apologize to Merle but his harsh words cut her off.

"Watch where the fuck ya goin', dumb bitch!"

"Merle!" Andrea yelled behind them. "Leave, now."

He waved his hands at the door. "What a fuckin' suggestion. Like I wasn't goin' that way already. This is such an inconvenience to me, oh no."

Daryl released the woman's wrist and gave his brother a push. He looked back at her, noting her wide eyes filling with tears. "Sorry about him," he said quietly. She didn't answer so he just turned and followed his brother out to the truck, Merle ranting and raving the whole way. He slammed the truck door after him and turned to his brother ready to snap at him, and was shocked to see his big brother had tears in his eyes.

"I don't know what to do, man."

Daryl relaxed against the door. "Quit acting like a jackass for one thing. Quit showing up where her sister works. You know harassing Maggie ain't gonna make Beth feel any better about ya."

Merle seemed to flinch when Daryl said her name. Then anger took over his features again. "Take me home," he snarled.

As much as Daryl wanted to refuse, knowing what awaited them at home, he simply nodded and turned the key in the ignition. At least at home he could keep an eye on him.

-line break-

"Are you okay?" Andrea asked, coming up to Carol.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't pay any attention to them," the blonde said. "Daryl's not so bad and Merle used to be mostly okay." She tilted her head back and forth. "He dated Beth Greene for almost a year."

"Maggie's sister?"

Andrea nodded. "Beth was head over heels for him, if you can believe it. Then he got hooked on some kind of drug and went off the beaten track. She couldn't take it and broke up with him. Now he's worse than ever. Apparently he's still hung up on Beth though. Comes in every once in a while when he's drunk. Usually when Maggie's working so he can grill her about Beth."

"Well, how's Beth doing?" Carol asked.

Andrea shrugged. "She's in college. Psychology major or something. Maggie doesn't talk about her much. I think she fears someone telling Merle." She smiled and walked away, getting back to work.

Carol turned away too, her hand enclosing around her wrist where Daryl had grabbed her. His touch was like an electric current coursing through her body and for the life of her, she couldn't understand why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine. :(**

* * *

**Chapter Two-Heartlines**

**Just keep following!  
The heartlines on your hand!  
Keep it up!  
I know you can!**

* * *

Carol arrived at home just after five-thirty that evening. Ed was in the living room, watching television in his boxers and no shirt. His feet propped up on the table. Sophia was nowhere to be found. Without a word to her husband, Carol dropped her things on the front table and went upstairs to her daughter's room. She was seated at her desk, doing homework.

Pushing the door shut, she moved to her daughter's side and placed a bag there. "It's chicken nuggets this time. I thought you might want something different."

Sophia smiled up at her. "Thanks, mom."

Carol pressed a kiss to her daughter's hair and went into her bedroom, avoiding Ed at all costs. That plan failed when he flew into the room twenty minutes later, holding a white paper bag in his hands.

"Why did Sophia have this?" he asked, holding up the empty bag.

"I brought her food from work. It was left over and Dale let me take it," she lied. She'd bought them with her own money, just like any customer would. She wasn't about to tell Ed that.

"Yeah, right," he spat. "Where's mine then?"

"That was all we had."

"Don't lie to me! How long you been bringing stuff home to her? All of us are hungry, Carol. We've still got the house payment due this month, the light bill, water bill, cable bill, car insurance. And you're spending money on food for her. Your pissy little check ain't covering everything, honey." His tone was sarcastic and condescending, and it hurt more than she wanted to admit.

"At least I'm trying," she snapped, her face grew hot. Immediately she wished she could take the words back, no matter how true they were.

"You're what?" Ed asked, voice calm as death.

"I said, I'm trying. I'm doing my best."

He slapped her across the face then. "Your best ain't good enough!" he screamed then stormed out the door. A moment later Carol heard the front door slam and his truck started up.

Carol let a few tears escape before going downstairs to put an ice pack on her face.

* * *

"I can't believe he hit you," Andrea seethed. They were leaning against the wall outside the diner during a break. Her friend had seen the print on her face the moment she had arrived at work. The first chance Andrea got she had cornered Carol and made her talk.

"It's fine, Andrea," Carol started.

"No, it's not fine. That bastard doesn't deserve you or Sophia. Honestly, I don't know why you've stuck around as long as you have."

Carol didn't answer, staring at her feet. When Andrea realized she wasn't getting a response she said, "We should get back inside. But, remember, I'm always here if you need me. For anything. A friend to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, a place to stay. I'll gladly take you and Sophia." She gave Carol's shoulders a squeeze and they went back inside.

Just a short while later, Carol was behind the counter when Daryl Dixon came in. His eyes immediately went to the handprint on her face. He knew better than to ask though, ordering a greasy bag of cheeseburgers to go.

"This place is a dine-in for a reason," Andrea joked with him as she approached the counter.

"Yeah, no time for that. Gotta get back to Merle."

"Is he okay?" Carol asked.

Daryl blinked in surprise at her. "He's fine, probably three sheets to the wind by now but he'll be alright." His eyes flickered to the red mark on her cheek.

She stared back at him, daring him to say something. He didn't; paying for him and Merle's food and taking his leave.

* * *

Friday was Carol's day off, though she didn't tell Ed that. She got up, dressed for work and left like always. She drove to a gas station and changed to street clothes. Their money was tight, so she couldn't afford to do anything. Without knowing what else to do, she drove to the diner. Maggie laughed when she came in.

"A day off means stay home and relax," she said.

"There's not a lot of relaxing going on at my house," Carol responded. "Not by me, at least."

Maggie nodded in understanding. "Well you're not here to work, so sit down and I'll get you something. It's on me," she insisted when Carol started to protest. "My section's over there." She pointed and Carol went to take a seat in the back corner.

After a few minutes Maggie brought her a milkshake. The place was nearly empty and no one needed Maggie's immediate attention, so she stood to chat with her friend for a few minutes. They were laughing when Carol heard the bells on the door. Looking up, the smile melted off her face.

"Merle Dixon," she said.

Maggie's eyes closed with a sigh. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Hey, Maggie," Merle called. "Need to talk to ya."

"Is Daryl with him?" Maggie asked. Carol looked and shook her head. "Go in the back and call Nick's Autos, ask for Daryl, tell him to come get his brother."

Without a word, Carol slid from the booth and went to do as she asked. She could hear Merle's loud voice and Maggie's calm soothing one but she couldn't hear what was being said.

"Nick's Autos, this is Nick," a man's voice answered. There was a series of banging and men shouting in the background.

"Hi, may I speak to Daryl, please?" Carol asked politely.

"Dixon!" the man yelled out. Someone responded and the man came back on. "He's out right now."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Nope. What's this about? And who is this?" He finally thought to ask.

"It's Carol, I work at the diner. Merle's here and he's drunk."

Nick snorted. "Call the cops and let them sort him out." He hung up then and Carol went back out to the dining area. She was positively floored to see Maggie and Merle sitting in a booth together, the man seemed to be crying. Hovering near the counter until Maggie looked up questioningly.

"He wasn't there." She shook her head.

Maggie sighed. "He needs to go home and sleep this off."

"I'll take him," she volunteered. "I've got nothing else to do today."

"Naw, naw, naw, don't you girls go makin' plans for me. I drove my truck here and I'll drive it home," Merle protested.

Maggie held out a set of keys to Carol. "No, Carol will drive your truck home." When Carol gaped at her she added, "I'll come pick you up when I get off work and bring you back here."

"What am I supposed to do till then? Baby sit?"

"Pretty much," Maggie said with her a smile.

Carol took the keys and the girls wrestled a complaining, stumbling Merle out to his truck. She was dismayed to discover it was a stick shift and she hadn't the slightest clue how to drive it. Merle laughed at her all the way to his house.

She hovered behind him when he went up the few steps to the front door. Once inside, he waved his hand toward the messy living room. "Make yourself at home." He went to the liquor cabinet and removed several bottles, placing them on the coffee table after taking his seat on the couch.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink anything for a while," Carol commented softly.

Merle snorted. "Got nothin' else to do. Might as well do it drunk." He emphasized this with a big gulp from a bottle of Johnnie Walker.

"You might feel better if you were sober."

He stared at her. "You don't know what the fuck you're even talkin' about. You don't know nothin' bout me."

She didn't answer, knowing this to be true. "You're right, I don't," she said. "And I'm sorry but what I do know is that whatever you're going through isn't going to go away. No one has ever found the solution at the bottom of a bottle."

Merle stared at her; his eyes red and unblinking. When he spoke again he was slurring his speech. "When me and Daryl was kids, our daddy used to beat the shit out of me. For any reason he found. I took Daryl's beatings for a while, till he got to about seven or eight, then I couldn't keep the old man away from him no matter how hard I tried. Our mama died when he was just a baby. Daddy used to tell us no woman would ever want us, we ain't good enough for any of them. I believed him when he said it." He paused to take a sip from the bottle.

"Even when he died I never got it out of my head. Never had a girlfriend, lots of women but never a girlfriend. I never brought a girl home and I never stayed the night. Till last year I met this girl, Beth. You know her sister."

Carol nodded in confirmation.

Merle allowed himself to smile sadly. "She didn't put up with my shit. Kicked my ass in line when I was actin' up, told me to shut up when I was runnin' my mouth too much. First girl I ever brought home. I never even got mad at her. Not even one night when she was stayin' over. She got pissed at me bout somethin' and told me to leave. Get out of my own house! I cussed at her and spent the night on the couch. Kicked out of my own room. Next morning I went crawlin' back to her. Damn woman. And she was smart too, always talkin' bout somethin' I didn't know nothin' about. When she explained it to me she did it in a way so I got it without actin' like she was better than me for knowin' somethin' I didn't."

He took another long swig, seeming to have forgotten Carol was even there. "Problem was, I listened to my daddy too damn much. I don't know how to love anybody. Finally she couldn't take my shit anymore and she left me."

Carol sat, mesmerized by his story. She was afraid to say anything though. Suddenly, Merle sat up and passed her the bottle. "I'm tired of drinkin' by myself." He stared at her until she took a sip. Coughing, she handed the bottle back to him and he laughed, the whole room seemed to vibrate with him.

* * *

Daryl had gone to a nearby shop to replace one of his tools. Upon returning, his boss gave him the news about Merle. He got to the restaurant but his brother's truck was missing, so he went looking for him. Merle's truck was parked awkwardly in the driveway next to their house. Cursing all the way up the steps, ready to thrash Merle for drinking and driving on top of throwing a fit in the diner but he stopped cold when he heard his brother's loud laughter inside the house. There was another voice he couldn't place and so he pushed the front door open.

Merle was sitting on the couch gripping an open bottle of Southern Comfort. The waitress Carol was sitting awkwardly in an arm chair, her hands folded neatly on her lap as if she was trying to take up as little space as possible. And Merle was still laughing.

They both looked up when the door opened. "What the fuck ya laughin' at?" Daryl asked.

Merle sucked in a breath and wiped his eyes. "This little lady drove me home. Poor thing don't know how to drive a stick. Shoulda seen her…" he trailed off, lifting his hands to imitate Carol struggling to shift gears. "And I can't tell ya how many times she stalled out." Another burst of laughter.

Carol's face was bright red from embarrassment, only causing Merle to laugh harder when he noticed. He took a long sip from his bottle. "It's okay, sweetie, everybody fucks it up their first time. Just be glad I was in my truck and not cruisin' around on my bike. You gettin' me home on that, well that would have been something to see." He burst out laughing again at just the thought of it.

"Right," Carol said, standing up. "I should go now that you're here." She looked at Daryl expectantly. When he did and said nothing she nodded. "All right then." When she walked out the door past him Merle spoke.

"Hey jackass, ya gonna make her walk all the way home?"

Daryl realized why she'd been looking at him. He could have slapped himself. "I'll be right back, don't fuckin' go anywhere."

"Where would I go? She hid my keys!" Merle yelled before the door shut behind Daryl.

"Hey!" he called to Carol, who was stalking down the driveway toward the road. Woman actually planned on walking. "Get in the truck, I'll give ya a ride."

She gave him a nod and followed him to his truck, parked behind Merle's.

"Did ya have to let him keep drinkin'?" Daryl muttered after a long bout of silence, not looking at her.

"Like I could have stopped him. He's twice my size," she said quietly. Ed was a heavy set old man, just a little bigger than Daryl but nowhere near as big as Merle and look what he was capable of doing to her. She hadn't been about to step in and tell Merle not to do anything.

Daryl didn't answer her. Carol shifted uncomfortably, staring out the window. "You're his brother," she said finally. "You could help him with his drinking problem, if you tried."

"I have tried," Daryl snapped. "And it ain't none of your fuckin' business anyway." He huffed.

She recoiled from him, pressing her body against the door. Daryl noticed her action but didn't comment. It was probably an instinctual reaction, expecting a blow that wouldn't come from him. He bit his tongue to keep from speaking out. Of course he'd seen the handprint on her cheek the day before and Andrea had told him that Carol's husband was abusive. Nothing he hadn't lived through.

Daryl pulled his truck into the empty spot next to her Cherokee. Carol undid her seat belt and opened the door. She paused and reached into her pocket. Pulling out Merle's keys and tossing them across the seat, they landed next to Daryl's thigh. She mumbled a thanks for the ride and retreated to her own vehicle. Daryl put the truck in reverse and pulled away. Carol looked at her watch and was disappointed to see it was only two in the afternoon.

Sighing, she went inside the diner again to order food for her and Sophia.

**A/N: Holy blonde cheerleader, Batman! I am completely blown away by the response I've gotten from you all. Honestly, I wasn't expecting that big of a reaction but you guys have absolutely floored me. Thank you all so much for the reviews, you don't know how much it all means to me. ~JLL**


	3. Chapter 3

Sophia dipped her last French fry on ketchup, swallowing a burp. She looked up at her mom. "That was great." She balled up the wrapper with a smile.  
Carol smiled back, dropping her discarded paper in the bag it came in. "Not very healthy, but at least you're full." She smiled back at her daughter. "Are you ready to head back home?"  
Sophia looked back out over the pond next to them and sighed softly. "Not really..."  
Carol had pulled Sophia out of school early to take her to the park so they could eat and spend some time together. Now the sun was going down and though neither of them wanted to, it was time to go.  
They stood up, slowly walking to the car. Carol with her arm around her daughter's shoulder.  
Arriving home, Carol seemed to sense the oncoming storm. The crinkling of the chip bags and Ed's feet hitting the floor were warning enough.  
"Go to your room," she ordered, gently shoving Sophia toward the stairs. The girl ran, narrowly avoiding her father as he came out of the living room.  
"Where the hell you been girl?" he yelled after her.  
"I got off work early and picked her up from school," Carol lied. "We went to the park for a little while."  
Ed turned to his wife. "She's supposed to come home right after school. You think you can get off work whenever the hell ya want and go play. We need all the money we can get ya know. Can't make money if ya not working."  
Something flashed in his eyes, something Carol had witnessed a thousand times before; she knew what was coming and braced herself for it.  
Ed's meaty hand connected with her jaw, the slap echoing off the cherry hardwood floors. The second slap from his other hand came moments after.  
Carol fell back against the front door, clenching her teeth together. She refused to cry out.  
Ed's breathing became labored and Carol saw her chance. She pushed off the door and started to run forward past her husband, only to be yanked backward when Ed's fingers grasped her shirt. Her back hit the floor, Ed gave her a swift kick in the ribs. Then a second kick. On the third one, she did cry out.  
Ed stepped back, fumbling with his belt. Carol pulled herself up, using the table to help her stand. Ed made a noise. When Carol got to her feet, she took only a few steps before Ed pushed her and she fell, hitting her head on the metal table. She felt the blood pouring from her head, running down her face. The last thing she felt before passing out was Ed pulling on her belt.

* * *

Carol awoke in a daze. She didn't know how long she'd been lying on the floor, or how long Sophia had been kneeling next to her, softly crying.  
"Dad left, awhile ago," she told her mother, though the word dad felt wrong in her mouth.  
Carol sat up, rubbing her head. A blanket had been carefully placed over her waist. She blinked back the tears, gathered all her internal strength and stood up, keeping the blanket in place.  
"Go to your room, pack some clothes. Come to my room when you're done," Carol ordered softly. Sophia nodded and scampered off. Carol sniffed and put her clothes back into place before going upstairs.  
When Sophia came in a bit later, Carol had her own bag packed. "Ready?"  
The girl nodded. "Where are we going?"

"Away from here."

* * *

"Maggie, you're early," Andrea said opening the door. Her mouth dropped open when she took in Carol's appearance. "Oh my God, what happened?" She pulled the woman inside.

"Sophia, go watch tv," Carol said.  
Andrea pointed the way to the living room before pulling Carol into the bathroom.  
"Ed do this?" Andrea asked, already knowing the answer.  
Finally Carol's resolve broke and the whole story spilled from her lips. Andrea paused in wiping blood from Carol's forehead.  
"You need to go to the hospital," the blonde said. "They need to check your ribs for fractures and this cut needs stitches. I'll call Maggie and tell her I'm not coming out tonight." She stood up.  
"I'm do sorry, I completely forgot you and Maggie were going dancing." Now Carol stood up. "I'll drive myself."  
"Don't even think about it," Andrea said. "I can take you, but Maggie is probably on her way. I'll have her stay with Sophia and we'll go."  
As soon as the words left her mouth the doorbell rang. Andrea went to the door and quickly briefed the new arrival on the situation.  
"I'll stay with Sophia," Maggie volunteered before anyone said anything about it.  
Before Carol could protest, Andrea gently took her hand and led her out the door to her car.

* * *

Carol had a minor concussion and two fractured ribs to add to the cut on her forehead. She and Sophia spent the night with Andrea. The girl crying softly into the pillow so not to wake up her mother. Carol heard and it made her heart ache.  
Sophia ran around Andrea's yard, jumping through the water the sprinkler shot in the air. She squealed and giggled.  
Andrea and Carol watched from the porch with smiles on thier faces.  
"Have you thought about what you're going to do?" Andrea asked, breaking the silence.  
"My job won't pay for much," Carol sighed. "We can get a little apartment. It'd be a struggle."  
The blonde shook her head. "You and Sophia are welcome to stay here as long as you need and don't even think about protesting, you're not imposing and its no trouble at all. You can stay here as long as you need. Save up some money, look for a better job, apply for college, look into scholarships and grants, whatever you need."  
"Andrea, I don't know how to thank you," Carol said, eyes tearing up.  
"Seeing Sophia smile and know that she's safe is thanks enough." Andrea smiled brighter, but it quickly faded. She stood up.  
Carol realized Sophia had stopped playing. She turned to see Ed pulling up in front of Andrea's house.  
Andrea yelled to him before Carol could speak. "You're not welcome here, so just keep on driving."  
He ignored her. "Come on. Get in the truck."  
Sophia turned to her mother with fearful eyes.  
Carol shook her head, a million words threatening to spill out but she couldn't find her voice.  
"I said come on, I ain't gonna say it again."  
The unspoken threat was in his voice.  
"Carol, you don't have to go, you can stay here," Andrea said.  
Tears built up in her eyes.  
Ed yelled again. "Don't make me come get you!"  
Carol turned and went into the house, gathering up thier stuff. Then she and Sophia climbed in the truck and went home.

* * *

It was a few weeks later. Carol's cut was healing, her concussion was gone and her ribs didn't hurt when she breathed anymore.

Dale had been reluctant to let her work, as some customers may not have felt comfortable being served by someone with a big band aid in their forehead but surprisingly her tips were better than ever. People seemed to be taking pity on her.  
At home, Ed hadn't hit her once but Carol knew better than to think he was a changed man. Mostly he was acting ad if she weren't even there. Somehow being ignored was worse than being beaten. She knew it was unhealthy but she almost missed the attention.  
She sighed, wishing for a better life.  
"Hey, Carol," Maggie said, passing by the counter. "Me and Andrea are thinking bout going out dancing tomorrow night, you wanna come?" Get face was so hopeful Carol almost felt bad turning her down.  
"I don't think so."  
Maggie shrugged.  
"Oh, Carol, come on, go with us," Andrea interrupted coming up next to her. "You can take tomorrow off and tell Ed you have to work the night shift and really you'll be coming out with us." She smiled.  
"I can't take tomorrow off, I need the money."  
"Okay, so work tomorrow, call Ed after you get off and tell him two of the night waitresses called in," Maggie suggested.  
Carol shook her head slowly. Andrea and Maggie looked at each other, seeing her resolve breaking.  
"I don't know...what about Sophia?"  
"I can have Beth pick her up?" Maggie said.  
"I'll have to think about it." Carol turned and walked back to get tables.  
Andrea and Maggie shared a look, knowing they had won.

* * *

Carol stood in front of the mirror, grimacing. Andrea had bought her a new dress without her permission. It was a deep fuchsia color with lace from her neckline up to get collarbone. It was sleeveless and reached past her knees. All in all it was beautiful, but tight and made her feel self conscious.  
Andrea had applied since light make up and put some product in her hair. It was a different woman in the mirror.  
"You look amazing," Maggie cooed behind her.  
Carol blushed. "Thank you, it was all Andrea."  
"I do good work," the blonde agreed. "You ladies ready?"  
"Oh yes!" Maggie exclaimed.  
"Where are we going?" Carol asked, picking up the clutch purse Andrea had lent her.  
"We usually go to this big club in Atlanta but I figured that would be a little overwhelming for you," Andrea said. "So instead we'll be going to this bar downtown. It's nice and lively but quiet enough we don't scare you into never coming out with us again."  
The girls laughed and piled into Andrea's sporty new Elantra.

Andrea had been right. The bar was lovely and upbeat, but not unbearably loud. Carol found herself smiling quite a lot. She, Maggie and Andrea were seated at a table, moving to the beat of the classic rock song on the honest to God jukebox.  
Maggie had been getting hit on all night and was starting to get annoyed.  
"That cute Asian boy over there has been eyeing you all night," Andrea said.  
"I noticed," Maggie said, winking. "I don't think he's in a big hurry to come over here though."  
"So you go to him," Andrea said, giving her s push.  
Maggie laughed and made her way to the boy. He went through a range of emotions when he saw her coming; curiosity, shock, glee and maybe, panic.  
"Come on," Andrea said, taking Carol's arm. "Let's go sit at the bar and flirt with that bartender."  
Carol shook her head, laughing, but followed her friend.  
They had only been seated a few moments when they heard a familiar voice behind them.  
"Well if it ain't my two favorite waitresses."  
They turned to find Merle Dixon standing behind them, Daryl lingering awkwardly at his side.  
"Dixon. Who left your cage door open?" Andrea teased.  
Merle only laughed and took a seat beside Carol, leaving Daryl to sit next to Andrea.  
"What you ladies drinking?" Merle asked.  
"Sex on the beach," Andrea said, winking at the bartender, who smiled back.  
"Hurricane," Carol said softly.  
Merle scoffed. "You ladies with your fruity little drinks." He turned to Carol. "You ever had whiskey?"  
She shook her head.  
Merle couldn't believe it. "Four shots of Jack," he told the bartender. "You know what, leave the bottle.

* * *

**A/N: *ducks flying objects* I'm sooooooo sorry for being for gone for...oh Who's counting. I hope you all can forgive me for leaving you hanging. Leave me a review**?


End file.
